Hetalia Academy: School of the World
by Lesly-chan
Summary: Hetalia Academy, a school for special children to come and represent their country. What happens when you're accepted into this prestigeous academy? We shall find out! I only own my OC, Mexico, and well...technically you, the reader Reader-Insert Hetalia x reader
1. The Letter

To The Parents of _ _

I am pleased to inform you that your daughter has been chosen to represent her country at Hetalia Academy, School of the World. Taking a chance and attending this Academy is sure to widen and improve _'s many talents. It will also give her a chance to meet other children from all over the world, expanding her knowledge on different cultures and places. I have included a plane ticket to London, where there will be a taxi waiting to bring her to the Academy so you will not have to worry about her travel or the cost. When your daughter arrives at Hetalia Academy there will be two students waiting to greet and show her around. I can not wait to see the heights your daughter will reach in our Academy. Until then...

Sincerly,

Headmaster Rome


	2. The Academy

Your heart beat excitedly as you stepped off the plane, suitcase clutched in your hands, cheeks flushed with anxeity. You were actually in London! Your (e/c) eyes searched the airport eagerly for any sign of the taxi driver that would take you to the Academy. But so far there was no sign of him/her. Becoming impatient with each passing second, you decided that if no one showed up in the next 5 minutes you were going to grab a map and find the school yourself. But just as you were making your way to the nearest information booth, you spotted a man at the entrance. He had a sort of navy uniform, with a matching hat and was holding up a sign with you and your country's name on it. He looked as if he'd been standing there for a while. How hadn't you noticed him before?

"Um, excuse me?" you called out as you made your way toward him.

"Ah, hello! You must be Miss _ from (c/n). Welcome to London! Here, let me take your luggage and we'll be on our way." he said while happily taking your suitcase from you.

Giving him a small nod, you followed him out of the airport. He placed your bag in the trunk of the small taxi as you climbed into the back seat. _Here we go_. You thought as the driver started the car.

-FF-

Big bronze gates stood tall, blocking the twisting path on the other side. The concrete seemed to go on forever into the lively green trees lining it. Taking an assuring breath, you pushed open the gates with your free hand and took a step onto the path. Closing the gate behind you, you started down the trail, admiring the relaxing feeling that the air held. After a few minutes of walking you could see a large stone building. The windows shone brightly as the sunlight shone playfully against the shimmering glass. It's large mahogany door towered over your petite form. Just beside the door was a clean metal plate with words neatly engraved into it.

**Hetalia Academy**

**School of the World**

You stood at the steps of the establishment, looking with newfound amazement. It was nothing like the brochure or the internet had described. It was even better! It reminded you of a castle with it's anciet gray walls and its mysterious yet open atmosphere. Not to mention that the place was freaking huge! You were pulled out of your thoughts as the doors slid open to reveal two students, a boy and a girl.

The boy had ruffled dirty-blond locks and peircing emerald green eyes. You couldn't help but notice his, uh, rather large eyebrows but in the end they actually kind of suited him. He had a bit of an irritated expression as he looked at the girl beside him. She seemed to be about a few good inches shorter than him but had a kind of...playful aura about her. Her long dark brown hair was pulled back into a braid that reached down just below her hips and there was a slight curl sticking out from the bottom of her fringe [like two certain Italians we know ;)]. She had light chestnut colored eyes that seemed to tease the boy. You just stood and watched as the two argued.

"Bloody git. Stop looking at me like that!" the boy fumed.

"Like what, Artie? No sé de lo que estás hablando." she laughed. [1]

"Whatever. I still do not see why they had to send you with me." he huffed.

"Well she is going to be **my** roommate after all, fuzzy face. " she reasoned.

"Why you-! I told you to stop calli-"

"Ah! There she is! Hola, chicka!" the small brunette called out to you, waving excitedly.

"Um, hey." you replied, giving her a small wave.

You almost broke out laughing as she ran down the steps, forcefully dragging the boy along with her. He shouted for her to let go, which she just laughed at before bouncing up to you.

"Hola! I'm Emalina Sanchez-Carriedo, or Mexico but you can call me Emma! And this is Artie!" she said happily.

He shot her an annoyed glance before letting out a sigh and turning back toward you, a gentle smile gracing his features. He leaned forward and took your hand, bringing it up to his lips and giving it a light kiss.

"Arthur Kirkland, otherwise known as England. Pleasure to meet you, love." he said looking at you through his eyelashes, a smile on his lips.

Your face tinted a bright pink at his actions. Quickly pulling your hand back, you gave them a small bow and introduced yourself.

"A-ah! I-I...I'm _-_ _, r-representative of (c/n). N-nice to meet you!" You stuttered.

"Haha, que linda! [2]" Emma giggled and pulled you into a tiny hug "Bienvenidos a Hetalia Academy!"

"Yes, welcome. Now follow us and we shall give you a tour around the school." Arthur said taking your bags from you.

Before you had the chance to object, Emma took your hand and led you up the steps of the building. She pulled you in and suddendly you were in awe again. The polished wooden halls shone with a bright glow while the perfect metal lockers gleamed. Above your head was a single, gigantic chandelier. It was all amazing to say the least.

"Here we are!" Emma announced.

You looked at the wooden doors before you and gulped nervously.

"Hey, no te preocupes. Headmaster Rome isn't that bad of a guy.[4] Besides, we'll be out here waiting for you, won't we Artie?" Emma said, noticing your hesitation.

"Of course, love. We will be right here when you come out." Arthur agreed, giving you a reassuring smile.

You gave a small nod and walked into the room, ready to meet this 'Principal Rome'.

-In the hall-

-Emma's Pov-

"I think that went well." I said with a satisfied smile.

"**I** think you terrified the poor girl." Arthur scoffed.

"Whatever, at least I wasn't trying to flirt with her on her first day...not that I would because, although she's pretty, I don't swing that way." I said, straightening out the red and white plaited skirt of my uniform.

"Ah, that's right. You prefer idiots like that Prussian, Gilbert." he teased.

"Wh-wha! No! Well...I mean...ah! ¡Cállate, idiota! [4]" I shouted, making him smirk as my face erupted into such a deep red that it would put Antonio's tomatoes to shame.

"I will take that as a yes." he chuckled.

Just as I was about to reply, a yell rang through the halls. It was Alfred and he was running down the hall with his signature goofy grin on his face.

"Hey! Artie!" he shouted.

"Bloody hell..." Arthur muttered under his breath.

"Looks like you've got a visitor." I snickered "but I can distract him if you apologize for teasing me."

"Like hell I'll apologize!" he said, glaring at me, only to be glomped by the air-headed American.

"Hey there, Al." I greeted happily.

"Hey, Emma!" he said excitedly, lifting Arthur over his shoulder.

"Alfred! You bloody git, let go of me!" Arthur shouted in frustration.

"Haha! No way, dude! Gil and the rest of the guys told me to come and capture you!" he laughed.

"Emalina!" Arthur called out in hope of me coming to his rescue but the revenge was to tempting to give up.

"Have fun, Artie! See ya later, Al!" I shouted, waving a hankercheif as a show of farewell.

"See ya Ems!" Alfred shouted as he ran back down the hall with Arthur squirming on his shoulder, making me laugh my head off.

-Normal Pov-

A large sweatdrop rolled down the side of your head as you heard the commotion from the other side of the door. _What the heck is happening out there?_

"Ah, they're lively, aren't they?" a voice asked, pulling you back out of your thoughts.

"Yeah." you agreed, locking eyes with the man sitting behind the desk at the other end of the room.

He was a large man with rugged features but still unnaturally handsome. His hair was a deep-brown with curls sticking out on different sides of his head while his eyes were a light brown with an almost playful gleam inside them.

"So you're _, right? Come take a seat signorina. [5]" he said gesturing to the seats in front of him.

"Thanks." you mumbled as you sat down.

"So, welcome to Hetalia Academy!" he greeted with a familiar amount of energy "I'm your Headmaster, the Great Roman Empire! Here are your classes, locker combimations and your dorm key. Your uniforms will be in your and Emalina's room. I hope you'll enjoy it here and I can't wait to see what you will be able to achieve."

With that, you were finally a student of Hetalia Academy.

What kind of a life waits for you now?


	3. The Music Room

To The Parents of _ _

I am pleased to inform you that your daughter has been chosen to represent her country at Hetalia Academy, School of the World. Taking a chance and attending this Academy is sure to widen and improve _'s many talents. It will also give her a chance to meet other children from all over the world, expanding her knowledge on different cultures and places. I have included a plane ticket to London, where there will be a taxi waiting to bring her to the Academy so you will not have to worry about her travel or the cost. When your daughter arrives at Hetalia Academy there will be two students waiting to greet and show her around. I can not wait to see the heights your daughter will reach in our Academy. Until then...

Sincerly,

Headmaster Rome

Your heart beat excitedly as you stepped off the plane, suitcase clutched in your hands, cheeks flushed with anxeity. You were actually in London! Your (e/c) eyes searched the airport eagerly for any sign of the taxi driver that would take you to the Academy. But so far there was no sign of him/her. Becoming impatient with each passing second, you decided that if no one showed up in the next 5 minutes you were going to grab a map and find the school yourself. But just as you were making your way to the nearest information booth, you spotted a man at the entrance. He had a sort of navy uniform, with a matching hat and was holding up a sign with you and your country's name on it. He looked as if he'd been standing there for a while. How hadn't you noticed him before?

"Um, excuse me?" you called out as you made your way toward him.

"Ah, hello! You must be Miss _ from (c/n). Welcome to London! Here, let me take your luggage and we'll be on our way." he said while happily taking your suitcase from you.

Giving him a small nod, you followed him out of the airport. He placed your bag in the trunk of the small taxi as you climbed into the back seat. _Here we go_. You thought as the driver started the car.

-FF-

Big bronze gates stood tall, blocking the twisting path on the other side. The concrete seemed to go on forever into the lively green trees lining it. Taking an assuring breath, you pushed open the gates with your free hand and took a step onto the path. Closing the gate behind you, you started down the trail, admiring the relaxing feeling that the air held. After a few minutes of walking you could see a large stone building. The windows shone brightly as the sunlight shone playfully against the shimmering glass. It's large mahogany door towered over your petite form. Just beside the door was a clean metal plate with words neatly engraved into it.

**Hetalia Academy**

**School of the World**

You stood at the steps of the establishment, looking with newfound amazement. It was nothing like the brochure or the internet had described. It was even better! It reminded you of a castle with it's anciet gray walls and its mysterious yet open atmosphere. Not to mention that the place was freaking huge! You were pulled out of your thoughts as the doors slid open to reveal two students, a boy and a girl.

The boy had ruffled dirty-blond locks and peircing emerald green eyes. You couldn't help but notice his, uh, rather large eyebrows but in the end they actually kind of suited him. He had a bit of an irritated expression as he looked at the girl beside him. She seemed to be about a few good inches shorter than him but had a kind of...playful aura about her. Her long dark brown hair was pulled back into a braid that reached down just below her hips and there was a slight curl sticking out from the bottom of her fringe [like two certain Italians we know ;)]. She had light chestnut colored eyes that seemed to tease the boy. You just stood and watched as the two argued.

"Bloody git. Stop looking at me like that!" the boy fumed.

"Like what, Artie? No sé de lo que estás hablando." she laughed. [1]

"Whatever. I still do not see why they had to send you with me." he huffed.

"Well she is going to be **my** roommate after all, fuzzy face. " she reasoned.

"Why you-! I told you to stop calli-"

"Ah! There she is! Hola, chicka!" the small brunette called out to you, waving excitedly.

"Um, hey." you replied, giving her a small wave.

You almost broke out laughing as she ran down the steps, forcefully dragging the boy along with her. He shouted for her to let go, which she just laughed at before bouncing up to you.

"Hola! I'm Emalina Sanchez-Carriedo, or Mexico but you can call me Emma! And this is Artie!" she said happily.

He shot her an annoyed glance before letting out a sigh and turning back toward you, a gentle smile gracing his features. He leaned forward and took your hand, bringing it up to his lips and giving it a light kiss.

"Arthur Kirkland, otherwise known as England. Pleasure to meet you, love." he said looking at you through his eyelashes, a smile on his lips.

Your face tinted a bright pink at his actions. Quickly pulling your hand back, you gave them a small bow and introduced yourself.

"A-ah! I-I...I'm _-_ _, r-representative of (c/n). N-nice to meet you!" You stuttered.

"Haha, que linda! [2]" Emma giggled and pulled you into a tiny hug "Bienvenidos a Hetalia Academy!"

"Yes, welcome. Now follow us and we shall give you a tour around the school." Arthur said taking your bags from you.

Before you had the chance to object, Emma took your hand and led you up the steps of the building. She pulled you in and suddendly you were in awe again. The polished wooden halls shone with a bright glow while the perfect metal lockers gleamed. Above your head was a single, gigantic chandelier. It was all amazing to say the least.

"Here we are!" Emma announced.

You looked at the wooden doors before you and gulped nervously.

"Hey, no te preocupes. Headmaster Rome isn't that bad of a guy.[4] Besides, we'll be out here waiting for you, won't we Artie?" Emma said, noticing your hesitation.

"Of course, love. We will be right here when you come out." Arthur agreed, giving you a reassuring smile.

You gave a small nod and walked into the room, ready to meet this 'Principal Rome'.

-In the hall-

-Emma's Pov-

"I think that went well." I said with a satisfied smile.

"**I** think you terrified the poor girl." Arthur scoffed.

"Whatever, at least I wasn't trying to flirt with her on her first day...not that I would because, although she's pretty, I don't swing that way." I said, straightening out the red and white plaited skirt of my uniform.

"Ah, that's right. You prefer idiots like that Prussian, Gilbert." he teased.

"Wh-wha! No! Well...I mean...ah! ¡Cállate, idiota! [4]" I shouted, making him smirk as my face erupted into such a deep red that it would put Antonio's tomatoes to shame.

"I will take that as a yes." he chuckled.

Just as I was about to reply, a yell rang through the halls. It was Alfred and he was running down the hall with his signature goofy grin on his face.

"Hey! Artie!" he shouted.

"Bloody hell..." Arthur muttered under his breath.

"Looks like you've got a visitor." I snickered "but I can distract him if you apologize for teasing me."

"Like hell I'll apologize!" he said, glaring at me, only to be glomped by the air-headed American.

"Hey there, Al." I greeted happily.

"Hey, Emma!" he said excitedly, lifting Arthur over his shoulder.

"Alfred! You bloody git, let go of me!" Arthur shouted in frustration.

"Haha! No way, dude! Gil and the rest of the guys told me to come and capture you!" he laughed.

"Emalina!" Arthur called out in hope of me coming to his rescue but the revenge was to tempting to give up.

"Have fun, Artie! See ya later, Al!" I shouted, waving a hankercheif as a show of farewell.

"See ya Ems!" Alfred shouted as he ran back down the hall with Arthur squirming on his shoulder, making me laugh my head off.

-Normal Pov-

A large sweatdrop rolled down the side of your head as you heard the commotion from the other side of the door. _What the heck is happening out there?_

"Ah, they're lively, aren't they?" a voice asked, pulling you back out of your thoughts.

"Yeah." you agreed, locking eyes with the man sitting behind the desk at the other end of the room.

He was a large man with rugged features but still unnaturally handsome. His hair was a deep-brown with curls sticking out on different sides of his head while his eyes were a light brown with an almost playful gleam inside them.

"So you're _, right? Come take a seat signorina. [5]" he said gesturing to the seats in front of him.

"Thanks." you mumbled as you sat down.

"So, welcome to Hetalia Academy!" he greeted with a familiar amount of energy "I'm your Headmaster, the Great Roman Empire! Here are your classes, locker combimations and your dorm key. Your uniforms will be in your and Emalina's room. I hope you'll enjoy it here and I can't wait to see what you will be able to achieve."

With that, you were finally a student of Hetalia Academy.

What kind of a life waits for you now?

"Ready to go, mi amiga?" Emma asked as you stepped out of Rome's office.

A single white ear bud was tucked in her right ear while the other dangled loosely at her chest, blasting what sounded like fast-paced Latin music. She had your suitcase in one hand while her other interlocked with yours. Seemed normal enough but where did Arthur go? He did promise to wait here as well, didn't he?

"Yeah, but what happened to...?"

"Artie? Oh, he had some...'business'...to take care of." she chuckled "but don't worry he'll catch up sooner or later! For now, let's go check out the dorms!"

"Umm...ok."

You followed closely as Emma led you down the shimmering halls of the main building. The place almost resembled a mansion despite the lockers lining the walls. You passed class after class while Emma explained which rooms were which and what teacher were better or worse. But then, when you turned the next corner, you heard music. _Was that a piano? Yeah, that was it, a piano_. The sound engulfed the halls and filled your ears with such beauty and warmth that it practically made your heart swoon.

"Ah, I'd know that tune anywhere! Heh, seems like 'ol Roddy-kins finally did it." Emma giggled.

What? Wait. Who was Roddy and what did he finally do? Another giggle passed her lips as she noticed your confusion. With a promise to explain it later, she led you to a music room near the end of the hall, right by the now the music had stopped and you were still as confused as ever. Emma sent you a secretive wink and lifted a finger to her lips, signalling for you to stay silent. As if you were saying anything at all! Carefully and quietly, she slid open the door and slipped inside. You reluctantly followed her inside. The room was filled with various instruments and brightly decorated with different musically-themed motivational posters. But what caught your attention was the couple seated at the piano in the far corner of the room. They were in the midst of such a loving embrace that it almost made you want to look away in order to give them more privacy but even if you had, it would've been useless because of your new Hispanic friend.

"Whoo! Felicidades a la nueva pareja de Hetalia Academy! [1]" Emma cheered, causing the couple to break apart.

The boy was flushed red all the way from his chin, past the tiny mole cornering his lips and up to the roots of his dark brown/black hair. The glasses that were perched on the bridge of his nose seemed to fog from the heat he was radiating, causing his onyx eyes to blurr from behind the lenses. You could see the embarrassment from being caught like this but the girl, on the other hand was the complete opposite. Her light-brown eyes shone with a happiness that complimented not only the delicate pink flowers that adourned her deep caramel locks but also enlightened the bright pink tinting her cheeks.

"About time you confessed, Roddy-kins!" Emma laughed, causing the boy to turn an even darker shade of red - if that was even possible.

"I know right! I was worried that I'd have to be the man and confess to _him!_" the girl agreed with a giggle "So, what brings you here, Emma? Shouldn't you be off with Mr. Awesome?" she smirked, and this time it was Emma's turn to blush.

"No! Why does everyone bug me about him!" she huffed "And for your information, I'm here giving _ a tour of the Academy."

"Oh! So this is the new student!" the brunette exclaimed, looking at you.

"Uh, yeah, I'm _ _. Nice to meet you." You introduced yourself with a nervous smile.

"No need to be so shy! Haha, I'm Elizabeta Hedervary, representative of Hungary and this is my boyfriend, Rodrich Edelstein." the girl said, practically squealing at the word 'boyfriend'.

"Representative of Austria." said Rodrich while trying his best to fix the collar of his school uniform.

"So, _, do you know who you're rooming with yet?" Elizabeta asked.

"Headmaster Rome said I'd be rooming with Emma." you replied while tucking a strand of your soft (h/c) hair behind your ear.

"Poor thing." Rodrich said, shaking his head sympathetically.

"Hey! What do you mean 'poor thing'? Is there something wrong with being my roommate?" Emma demanded, cheeks puffed and her hands placed at her hips.

You couldn't help but laugh along with Elizabeta as the tiny Mexican and the stuffy Austrian began to argue. You took the chance to grab your suitcase, which Emma dropped, and take a seat on top of it.

"Forget what Rodrich said, ok? He was just teasing Emma, we all do since she's one of the younger kids. It's pretty funny. So, what's your class schedule for tomorrow?" Elizabeta asked as she knelt down behind you and started to delicately weave your hair into an intricate braid like a big sister would.

Curiosity plaguing your thoughts, you took out the small slip of paper from the stack and read out each class in order "Um...Looks like I have English, World Studies, Math, P.E., Science and Drama Class."

"Hűvös! [2] We have P.E and Drama together!" she said excitedly before finishing and tying the new thick braid at the back of your head.

"That's great!" You gave her a cheerfull grin, making her squeal 'milyen aranyos!' [3] and pulled you into a tight hug.

"C...ca...can't...breathe!" you managed to gasp out and squirmed in a desperate attempt to free yourself from the strong Hungarian girl.

"Ah! Sajnálom, _! [4]" she apologized, releasing you from the tight embrace.

"Sheesh, Liza, don't kill the poor girl." Emma chuckled, finally done arguing with Rodrich and by the look on her face you could see she was happy with the outcome, considering he was leaned against the piano with a hand covering his face in an exhasperated manner. [lol, facepalm .]

"Haha, I didn't mean to! It's just she looked so cute and I couldn't help myself!" Elizabeta explained, scratching her cheek in embarrassment.

"Dios mio [5], you're starting to sound like Francis! Let's leave now, _, before she makes the full transformation! Good luck with her, Roddy, you'll need it!" Emma shouted overdramatically, that is, until a certain frying pan came into contact with her skull. _Wait, a frying pan? What the heck?_

"Ouch!" she yelped as fell to the floor, the pan landing in her lap "Liza! That hurt!"

"Idiot. Oh and I should warn you that it's already 4 o'clock." Elizabeta huffed and walked over to Rodrich, who was now looking rather pleased.

This made Emma jump to her feet and look at the large circular clock hanging above the doorway of the room and cursed, "Damn it! That means the detetion kids are being released. We gotta go now, _. Bye, Roddy-kins! See ya at the dorms, Liza! Oh and I'll be taking this ok?"

"Wha-...wait! Hey!" You shouted as Emma took hold of your hand, holding the dented frying pan.

"I'll explain at the dorms but for right now, if you care for your virginity, we have to leave now." she urged, giving you just enough time to grab your bag before pulling you out of the Music Room and out the building, into the fresh air.

Wait a minute! Did she say we had to leave if I cared for my virginity? What the heck is going on? What was so bad about the detention kids? What was with that freaking frying pan? Questions ran through your head faster than the speed of light as your tried to keep up with Emalina. You could see a large building coming up, that's when you heard it...a strange type of laughing. For some reason, it sent a small shudder down your spine but what was even stranger was that the laugh seemed to make Emma curse under her breath and speed up.

What the hell?

((First off, I'd like to thank everyone for the support and comments~! It made me happy to know that you all like the story and that it doesn't suck as much as I thought it might. Second, I'm sorry for taking so long to update! I've been getting severe writer's block and didn't know how to continue the story. So hopefully this came out ok! Let me know what you guys think, ok? ^^ Thank you for reading!))~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ You placed your hands on your knees, desperately trying to catch your breath, as Emalina slammed the door behind you. Why the heck you had to race all the way over here was beyond you and, actually, you didn't really care at the moment. All you wanted was to get to your room, unpack and take the chance to fall dead asleep in your bed. The jet lag was starting to affect you a bit, making the world around you slightly more irritating than it already was. Then it didn't help much when Emma announced excitedly, with a overly flamboyant spin and wave of her arms, "Welcome to the Girls' Dorm~!"

How could someone so small be so full of energy? All possibilities of a snarky, sarcastic comment caught in your throat as you lifted your (e/c) irises and took in the sight before you. The place was absolutely amazing~! The first thing to catch your eye was the clashing color effects throughout the room. The floor was a deep wooden mahogany while the walls were an epically electric kind of purple. There was music pumping from a new looking stereo in the corner of the room and there were comfy sofas and bean bags cluttered near the huge tv screen.

"Soooo, what do you think?" Emma asked, pulling you out of your moment of amazement.

"It's so cool!" You told her happily, a large smile on your face.

"Verdad? All the chikas came up with how to decorate it. Well...everyone except Natalia. She just left us to chase Ivan..." she explained, mumbling the last part. "En todos modos! Follow me and I'll show you our room!" she said happily, helping you to your feet and dragging you upstairs before you could protest.

You listened, well actually...you PRETENDED to listen as Emma went into full speech mode about the dorms and how fun it was around here. You just focused on keeping hold on your suitcase and not getting lost or seperated from her. Your eyes glanced over each door as you passed by, you were impressed with how each one was decorated. Some had photos of the dormmates and their friends while others had symbols, colors, posters and even flags decorating them. You smiled as Emalina led you into a room filled with many shades and colors. Half of the room was obviously Emma's due to the many posters of various Hispanic and Latin singers, the bed that was covered in a blanket version of the Mexican flag and well, it just screamed Emma...literally...there was a big colorful sign that said 'Emalina' above the bed.

"That side is yours!" Emma announced, pointing to the other half of the room, "You can decorate it however you want! They even sent this over!" she said, handing you a large blanket.

"Wow...It's my flag..." you said in awe as you unfolded the smooth blanket of your country's flag.

You turned to the door when the sound of a soft knock reached your ears, "Hello? Emma? You here?" a tiny voice asked.

"Ah! Si! Entra mija!" Emma grinned, sitting crossed legged on her bed.

You watched as two people walked into the room. One was an adorable little girl. She had clear, almost teal eyes and cropped blonde locks that reached just past her chin. She kind of reminded you of a doll, with her gentle frame and the pretty violet bow tied into her hair.

"Big bruder and I came to make sure you were ok." she said, gesturing to the boy behind her.

He looked a bit like her, except for the fact that he had a bit of an almost pissed off/untrusting look on his face. He had the same messy cropped blonde hair that just met his chin and his eyes were a deep grassy sort of green. Woah, wait a frickin' minute there! Was that a gun stiking out of his pocket? Was he the one shooting earlier? And wait one more frickin' minute! Why the heck was there a guy in the girls' dorms anyways?

"That's sweet of you!" Emma said with a goofy smile. Was this a usual thing? "By the way, thanks for saving us from those idiots, Vash! I was afraid I'd have to use Liza's pan or even go as far as using MY gun!" she thanked, attacking the poor boy in a hug.

So he was the shooter...wait...did she just say she had her own gun? The hell? What was with this school?

"Gah! Get off me before I beat you with my peace prize!" he shouted, pushing her off. Beat...? With a...? How the hell did he get a peace prize?

"Oh, hello there! You're the new student, right?" the smaller girl asked, ignoring the Emma and umm Vash?

"Yeah! I'm _, the new representative for (c/n)!" You said, giving her a smile.

"Nice to meet you, _! I'm Lily Zwingli and that's my big bruder, Vash. He represents Switzerland and I'm Liechtenstein!" she said happily, her hands locking behind her innocently. How cute!

"Nice to meet you too, Lily! Umm can I ask you a question? Why is your brother here in the girl dorms?" You asked shyly, trying not sound rude or anything.

Lily just giggled and took a seat on your bed, "Big bruder was scared about me being alone or with another person so he shares a room with me! Headmaster Rome let him as long as he promised to help take care of the girls!" she explained as you sat down next to her.

"Oh, ok. That's cool! But...why would he have to um 'take care' of us?" you asked, getting more confused by the second.

"Because of the perverts in the school." she said simply, as if it was no surprise.

"Perverts? I don't think we'd need absolute protection from them. I mean, sure, they're annoying but to shoot them?" You said, crossing your arms skeptically.

"Wait until you meet my hermano and his amigos..." Emma grumbled, rubbing a bump on the back of her head.

A small sweatdrop rolled off Lily's head as her brother stalked over to sit on the other side of her, looking pretty annoyed. With a sigh, you looked at Emma, who was apparently the queen of getting smacked over the head with stuff, "What do you mean?"

"You'll see what I mean tomorrow, amiga." she sighed, looking at the time, "For now you should get unpacked. Don't put off 'til tomorrow, what you can today and all that jazz, no?"

And with that, you unpacked with the help of Lily, Emma and an unwilling Vash who was guilted into it by Lily. What was waiting for you tomorrow? What was so bad about Emma's brother and his friends? How would classes go? Who would you meet? Why were you asking yourself so many freaking questions?

"..._..."

"..._!..."

"_! GET UP!"

"Gah! I'm up! I'm up!" you shouted, sitting up fast. You quickly rubbed the sleep out of your eyes and looked at Emma, who was standing by your bed with a cheerful smile and a uniform in her hands.

"Buenos dias, Bella Dormienta!" she said happily, making you grumble slightly. You weren't very much of a morning person.

"Morning..." you mumbled, unwillingly tearing the covers off and getting out of the soft...comfy...warm bed... No! Snap out of it, _! Today's the first day! No sleeping in! You mentally slapped yourself and took the uniform out of Emma's eager hands. "Thanks."

"De nada! Now hurry so we can go get some breakfast downstairs! Bella's making her famous waffles!" she said excitedly, making you smile.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up with you in a minute." you said, walking to the bathroom to get ready.

"Gracias amiga! I'll save you some waffles!" she replied, giving you a quick hug from behind and running out the door.

"Those better be some damn good waffles." you chuckled.

After about half an hour of showering, drying, dressing and prepping yourself, you grabbed your bag and went downstairs to the kitchen. You guessed that most of the girls left considering how empty the living room was.

"Hey Emma?" you called as you walked into the kitchen, looking for the hyper girl but found no sign of her. Instead you found a smiling blonde munching happily on some crispy golden waffles.

"You must be _! Emma told me to tell you she forgot she had to go to some early morning tutoring so I'll be taking you to your first class! By the way, I'm Bella, from Belgium! Ironic, I know." she explained as she bounded over to you with a smile and handed you a plate of waffles.

"Oh um thanks!" you said, leaning against the counter and taking a bite out of the tasty looking breakfast, "Wow! These are great!" you complimented, taking another bite.

"Thanks! Now hurry so we won't be late!" she giggled, tying a bright red bow into her hair.

Fast forward anyone? No? Too bad, we're time skipping anyways. =_=

"Thanks for showing me here Bel, if you didn't I would've probably been roaming the school forever." you laughed, unlatching your arm from hers. The whole way here you two were chattering and giggling like no tomorrow. Bella seemed to be the girl who knew everyone and everything that went on in Hetalia Academy. Well that made sense since she was head reporter for the school newspaper. Just in the couple of minutes you spent walking with her you found out that you should stay away from the secret meat loaf surprise at lunch, that there was a dance coming up soon that was being sponsored by the Headmaster himself and that apparently there was a rumor floating around that Ludwig, the rep. from Germany, was a bit of BDSM pervert. Note to self: watch out for him.

"Haha no problem! Hey I got to go, Mr. Germania will be pissed if I'm late to World Studies again. See ya during lunch? Wait, no, I have a club meeting...know what? I'll just see you around school or something. Bye!" she said before scurrying off down the hall, attatching herself to a slightly tan girl with two red ribboned pigtails and...a stuffed swordfish?

You chuckled lightly and rolled your eyes as you stepped into the classroom. Now, how should I describe the class? I know there's a word for it somewhere...loud? Nah, too simple. Insane? Nope. Crazy? You wished it was only that much. Ah! I got it! It was absolutely freaking chaotic. See? I knew there was a way to describe it. Anyways, there were people jumping around, sitting on desks, laughing, talking, shouting, someone yelling something about a hero and wait was that a koala? And a panda? When did the school also become a zoo? This place was getting weirder by the second. Either way, with you getting too caught up in your thoughts, you hardly noticed a certain stubborn bushy-browed blonde walking over to you. That was until he decided to bring you back to Earth by tapping you on the shoulder, making you let out a tiny squeak and jump about twenty thousand feet into the air. Ok, soooo maybe you only jumped about an inch off the ground but, hey, twenty thousand feet sounded a lot cooler. Right?

"Oh, did I frighten you?" Arthur chuckled, taking a step back.

"Pfft! What? Scare me? Ha! Heck no! You just...surprised me, that's all." You denied, crossing your arms nonchalantly.

"Of course I did, love. Of course I did." he said, rolling his eyes at you, "Well it's good to see Emma didn't screw up in getting you to class this morning."

"Actually, Bella brought me here. Emma had morning tutoring she had to get to." You explained, smoothing out your skirt. Could the thing be any shorter? Seriously.

"Figures that she would push off her duties unto someone else. Honestly, that girl-"

"Is the one who helped me get to the dorms when you ditched yesterday? Plus it's not her fault she forgot that she had tutoring. No need to be so hard on her. She's doing her best." you interrupted, defending your friend.

"Ah...um...well...I-I..." he stuttered, an embarrassed blush covering his cheeks lightly. You gave him a victorious smile. Score one for the new girl, nothing for the hot- I mean- uptight British boy.

"Haha! Iggy, dude! You're all red!" an almost obnoxious voice shouted from behind you.

You turned to see a couple of boys standing there. They were almost like twins! Well...except for the fact that one of them was laughing like a buffoon while the other was clutching a cute polar bear and chuckling softly to himself. Then there was the fact that the loud one also had bright cerulean blue eyes, glasses, short blonde hair with a funny looking cowlick sticking up and what looked like a brown bomber's jacket over his uniform. On the other hand, the quiet one had glasses over his soft violet eyes, wavy blonde hair reaching the middle of his neck, and an adorable curly-q falling in front of his face. Oh, did I mention he was holding a frickin' crazy cute polar bear?

"Be quiet, you wanker!" Arthur yelled, the red in his face darkening a bit. He started reminding you a little of a fuzzy tomato.

"Huh? What's a wanker? Dude, if you're going to try and insult a hero, use words I'll understand!" he laughed, patting him on the back before looking at you with an almost childish grin, "Hey there, new girl! Nice job making Iggy turn red! That was freaking hilarous! I thought that only happened when someone said something bad about those nasty muffins he calls scones. A totally uncool name for food if you ask me. By the way, I'm America a.k.a. THE HERO! But you can just call me Alfred, Alfred F. Jones for a matter of fact! What's your name?"

You blinked at his rapid fire talking. Someone's energetic, aren't they? "Ha, well I'm _ _, or (c/n) a.k.a. The most epic chick you'll ever meet!" you laughed, giving him a high five.

"Cool! You'll fit right in here!" he smiled, his arm around an annoyed Arthur.

"You idiot, let go of me!" Arthur shouted, thowing his arm off him.

"Aw, c'mon Iggybrows! I just wanna do some bonding with my big brother!" Alfred cooed, practically tackling Arthur in a tight hug.

"You twit! We haven't been brothers since your bloody Revolutionary War!" Arthur argued, making you laugh as he tried to push away the goofy American.

"Dude, are you still on that? That was like ages ago!" Alfred whined, not letting go.

You chuckled and turned to the boy still standing behind you with a large sweatdrop rolling down his face as he watched the two blondes argue. How many blondes were in this school anyways? Nevermind. Let's just focus on the boy, shall we?

"They always act like this?" You asked, smiling.

The boy looked at you surprised, his eyes wide and his grip tightening slightly on his little bear, "Y-You can s-see me?" he squeaked, quivering slightly.

"Umm no I'm just looking in your general direction but talking to the kid about fifty feet away. Of course I can see you! Why wouldn't I? I mean, dude, you're quiet but you're not a ghost or invisible or anything. Though, I would admit that it'd be pretty damn cool if you were." you joked, crossing your arms and pretending to think.

"S-Sorry, it's just that people don't really notice me all that much. They either forget who I am, can't see me or mistake me for Alfred." he explained softly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Seriously? Dude, that sucks. I don't see why though. Sure you look like Mr. Loud Obnoxious Hero Guy but you don't act like him. And, actually, now that I really look at you, you don't really look all that much like him." you reasoned, giving him a smile.

"Th-thanks! I'm Matthew Williams, by the way. I represent Canada!" he said, giving you a sweet smile, "And this is Kumatamago, I mean, Kumajirou. He's my pet polar bear!" he said, holding up the adorable little bear.

"Who're you?" it asked in a tiny, almost childlike, voice as it looked up at Matthew.

"I'm Canada, your owner." he sighed, making you giggle softly. Sure, you felt sorry for the kid but that was just too cute.

"Yo, _, who're you talking to dude?" Alfred asked, staring at you like you were going crazy, "Don't tell me you have imaginary friends like Iggybrows here."

"Imaginary? What the bloody hell are you talking about you twit?" Arthur demanded while Matthew let out another tired sigh. Yup. Today was going to be a LONG day...

LUNCH TIME'

"Ugh, I'm so sore." You complained as you walked into the cafeteria with a group of guys that called themselves 'Axis Powers'. Cool name but weird guys. First there was Feliciano Vargas, the representative from North Italy. He was, well, let's just say he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. But he was definatly sweet with his bright attitude, excited amber eyes and a strange curl sticking out of his head. Next, there was Ludwig Beilshimidt, the representative from Germany a.k.a. 'the BDSM perv'. Honestly, he really didn't seem like that kind of guy. Sure he seemed serious even a bit intimidating but his baby blue eyes or slicked back, shiny blonde hair didn't exactly scream pervert. Finally, there was Kiku Honda, the rep from Japan. He was the most level-headed and soft-spoken of the three boys. His dark brown hair, cut in an almost bowlish style, along with his deep brown eyes seemed to calm you. Plus the dude knew his anime.

"Don't-a worry bella! You'll feel-a better soon veh~!" said the hyper young Italian, his curl bouncing along happily as he led the three of you into the lunch line.

"Ja, zat vas only a little jog." the large german standing behind you, a stern look on his face.

You looked at him in disbelief, "A little jog? You sure you were in the same class as me, Ludwig? Because I remember being forced to run about 10 laps...or was it 20? Either way, that was no jog." you argued as you piled food onto your tray.

"That's a rittre bit of an exaggeration don't you think, _-san?" asked the calm Japanese boy looking at you curiously.

"You can only say that because you haven't had P.E. yet, Kiku. When you do and are almost dead from running the marathon, don't come crying to me." you replied, following Ludwig and Feliciano.

"Veh? Kiku? You're-a going to die?" Feliciano yelped, dropping his fork and looking at Kiku with a scared expression.

"No. I'm not going to die." Kiku sighed.

"_ is just joking. Isn't zat right, _?" Ludwig tried to assure him while giving you a glance.

"Weeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllll~"

"_." Ludwig said sternly.

"Fine, you win." you sighed and looked over to smile at Feliciano, "I was just just joking, Feli. Kiku's not gonna die, he'll be dead tired but not really, you know, dead. Nothing to worry about." You said, giving his shoulder a pat.

"Really?" he asked, his soft amber eyes glistening with worried tears. He almost reminded you of a little kid or a lost puppy. Good lord, was this kid adorable or what!

"Really." you said softly, wiping his cheek gently with your thumb, making him break out into the most innocent and happy smile you'd ever seen.

"Yay!" he cheered, his good mood returning fully.

You stifled a laugh and got started on eating your lunch. Not even two minutes later, Feliciano was on his feet waving like mad at someone across the room.

"Veh! Ciao! Fratello! Over-a here!


	4. The Girls' Dorm

To The Parents of _ _

I am pleased to inform you that your daughter has been chosen to represent her country at Hetalia Academy, School of the World. Taking a chance and attending this Academy is sure to widen and improve _'s many talents. It will also give her a chance to meet other children from all over the world, expanding her knowledge on different cultures and places. I have included a plane ticket to London, where there will be a taxi waiting to bring her to the Academy so you will not have to worry about her travel or the cost. When your daughter arrives at Hetalia Academy there will be two students waiting to greet and show her around. I can not wait to see the heights your daughter will reach in our Academy. Until then...

Sincerly,

Headmaster Rome

Your heart beat excitedly as you stepped off the plane, suitcase clutched in your hands, cheeks flushed with anxeity. You were actually in London! Your (e/c) eyes searched the airport eagerly for any sign of the taxi driver that would take you to the Academy. But so far there was no sign of him/her. Becoming impatient with each passing second, you decided that if no one showed up in the next 5 minutes you were going to grab a map and find the school yourself. But just as you were making your way to the nearest information booth, you spotted a man at the entrance. He had a sort of navy uniform, with a matching hat and was holding up a sign with you and your country's name on it. He looked as if he'd been standing there for a while. How hadn't you noticed him before?

"Um, excuse me?" you called out as you made your way toward him.

"Ah, hello! You must be Miss _ from (c/n). Welcome to London! Here, let me take your luggage and we'll be on our way." he said while happily taking your suitcase from you.

Giving him a small nod, you followed him out of the airport. He placed your bag in the trunk of the small taxi as you climbed into the back seat. _Here we go_. You thought as the driver started the car.

-FF-

Big bronze gates stood tall, blocking the twisting path on the other side. The concrete seemed to go on forever into the lively green trees lining it. Taking an assuring breath, you pushed open the gates with your free hand and took a step onto the path. Closing the gate behind you, you started down the trail, admiring the relaxing feeling that the air held. After a few minutes of walking you could see a large stone building. The windows shone brightly as the sunlight shone playfully against the shimmering glass. It's large mahogany door towered over your petite form. Just beside the door was a clean metal plate with words neatly engraved into it.

**Hetalia Academy**

**School of the World**

You stood at the steps of the establishment, looking with newfound amazement. It was nothing like the brochure or the internet had described. It was even better! It reminded you of a castle with it's anciet gray walls and its mysterious yet open atmosphere. Not to mention that the place was freaking huge! You were pulled out of your thoughts as the doors slid open to reveal two students, a boy and a girl.

The boy had ruffled dirty-blond locks and peircing emerald green eyes. You couldn't help but notice his, uh, rather large eyebrows but in the end they actually kind of suited him. He had a bit of an irritated expression as he looked at the girl beside him. She seemed to be about a few good inches shorter than him but had a kind of...playful aura about her. Her long dark brown hair was pulled back into a braid that reached down just below her hips and there was a slight curl sticking out from the bottom of her fringe [like two certain Italians we know ;)]. She had light chestnut colored eyes that seemed to tease the boy. You just stood and watched as the two argued.

"Bloody git. Stop looking at me like that!" the boy fumed.

"Like what, Artie? No sé de lo que estás hablando." she laughed. [1]

"Whatever. I still do not see why they had to send you with me." he huffed.

"Well she is going to be **my** roommate after all, fuzzy face. " she reasoned.

"Why you-! I told you to stop calli-"

"Ah! There she is! Hola, chicka!" the small brunette called out to you, waving excitedly.

"Um, hey." you replied, giving her a small wave.

You almost broke out laughing as she ran down the steps, forcefully dragging the boy along with her. He shouted for her to let go, which she just laughed at before bouncing up to you.

"Hola! I'm Emalina Sanchez-Carriedo, or Mexico but you can call me Emma! And this is Artie!" she said happily.

He shot her an annoyed glance before letting out a sigh and turning back toward you, a gentle smile gracing his features. He leaned forward and took your hand, bringing it up to his lips and giving it a light kiss.

"Arthur Kirkland, otherwise known as England. Pleasure to meet you, love." he said looking at you through his eyelashes, a smile on his lips.

Your face tinted a bright pink at his actions. Quickly pulling your hand back, you gave them a small bow and introduced yourself.

"A-ah! I-I...I'm _-_ _, r-representative of (c/n). N-nice to meet you!" You stuttered.

"Haha, que linda! [2]" Emma giggled and pulled you into a tiny hug "Bienvenidos a Hetalia Academy!"

"Yes, welcome. Now follow us and we shall give you a tour around the school." Arthur said taking your bags from you.

Before you had the chance to object, Emma took your hand and led you up the steps of the building. She pulled you in and suddendly you were in awe again. The polished wooden halls shone with a bright glow while the perfect metal lockers gleamed. Above your head was a single, gigantic chandelier. It was all amazing to say the least.

"Here we are!" Emma announced.

You looked at the wooden doors before you and gulped nervously.

"Hey, no te preocupes. Headmaster Rome isn't that bad of a guy.[4] Besides, we'll be out here waiting for you, won't we Artie?" Emma said, noticing your hesitation.

"Of course, love. We will be right here when you come out." Arthur agreed, giving you a reassuring smile.

You gave a small nod and walked into the room, ready to meet this 'Principal Rome'.

-In the hall-

-Emma's Pov-

"I think that went well." I said with a satisfied smile.

"**I** think you terrified the poor girl." Arthur scoffed.

"Whatever, at least I wasn't trying to flirt with her on her first day...not that I would because, although she's pretty, I don't swing that way." I said, straightening out the red and white plaited skirt of my uniform.

"Ah, that's right. You prefer idiots like that Prussian, Gilbert." he teased.

"Wh-wha! No! Well...I mean...ah! ¡Cállate, idiota! [4]" I shouted, making him smirk as my face erupted into such a deep red that it would put Antonio's tomatoes to shame.

"I will take that as a yes." he chuckled.

Just as I was about to reply, a yell rang through the halls. It was Alfred and he was running down the hall with his signature goofy grin on his face.

"Hey! Artie!" he shouted.

"Bloody hell..." Arthur muttered under his breath.

"Looks like you've got a visitor." I snickered "but I can distract him if you apologize for teasing me."

"Like hell I'll apologize!" he said, glaring at me, only to be glomped by the air-headed American.

"Hey there, Al." I greeted happily.

"Hey, Emma!" he said excitedly, lifting Arthur over his shoulder.

"Alfred! You bloody git, let go of me!" Arthur shouted in frustration.

"Haha! No way, dude! Gil and the rest of the guys told me to come and capture you!" he laughed.

"Emalina!" Arthur called out in hope of me coming to his rescue but the revenge was to tempting to give up.

"Have fun, Artie! See ya later, Al!" I shouted, waving a hankercheif as a show of farewell.

"See ya Ems!" Alfred shouted as he ran back down the hall with Arthur squirming on his shoulder, making me laugh my head off.

-Normal Pov-

A large sweatdrop rolled down the side of your head as you heard the commotion from the other side of the door. _What the heck is happening out there?_

"Ah, they're lively, aren't they?" a voice asked, pulling you back out of your thoughts.

"Yeah." you agreed, locking eyes with the man sitting behind the desk at the other end of the room.

He was a large man with rugged features but still unnaturally handsome. His hair was a deep-brown with curls sticking out on different sides of his head while his eyes were a light brown with an almost playful gleam inside them.

"So you're _, right? Come take a seat signorina. [5]" he said gesturing to the seats in front of him.

"Thanks." you mumbled as you sat down.

"So, welcome to Hetalia Academy!" he greeted with a familiar amount of energy "I'm your Headmaster, the Great Roman Empire! Here are your classes, locker combimations and your dorm key. Your uniforms will be in your and Emalina's room. I hope you'll enjoy it here and I can't wait to see what you will be able to achieve."

With that, you were finally a student of Hetalia Academy.

What kind of a life waits for you now?

"Ready to go, mi amiga?" Emma asked as you stepped out of Rome's office.

A single white ear bud was tucked in her right ear while the other dangled loosely at her chest, blasting what sounded like fast-paced Latin music. She had your suitcase in one hand while her other interlocked with yours. Seemed normal enough but where did Arthur go? He did promise to wait here as well, didn't he?

"Yeah, but what happened to...?"

"Artie? Oh, he had some...'business'...to take care of." she chuckled "but don't worry he'll catch up sooner or later! For now, let's go check out the dorms!"

"Umm...ok."

You followed closely as Emma led you down the shimmering halls of the main building. The place almost resembled a mansion despite the lockers lining the walls. You passed class after class while Emma explained which rooms were which and what teacher were better or worse. But then, when you turned the next corner, you heard music. _Was that a piano? Yeah, that was it, a piano_. The sound engulfed the halls and filled your ears with such beauty and warmth that it practically made your heart swoon.

"Ah, I'd know that tune anywhere! Heh, seems like 'ol Roddy-kins finally did it." Emma giggled.

What? Wait. Who was Roddy and what did he finally do? Another giggle passed her lips as she noticed your confusion. With a promise to explain it later, she led you to a music room near the end of the hall, right by the now the music had stopped and you were still as confused as ever. Emma sent you a secretive wink and lifted a finger to her lips, signalling for you to stay silent. As if you were saying anything at all! Carefully and quietly, she slid open the door and slipped inside. You reluctantly followed her inside. The room was filled with various instruments and brightly decorated with different musically-themed motivational posters. But what caught your attention was the couple seated at the piano in the far corner of the room. They were in the midst of such a loving embrace that it almost made you want to look away in order to give them more privacy but even if you had, it would've been useless because of your new Hispanic friend.

"Whoo! Felicidades a la nueva pareja de Hetalia Academy! [1]" Emma cheered, causing the couple to break apart.

The boy was flushed red all the way from his chin, past the tiny mole cornering his lips and up to the roots of his dark brown/black hair. The glasses that were perched on the bridge of his nose seemed to fog from the heat he was radiating, causing his onyx eyes to blurr from behind the lenses. You could see the embarrassment from being caught like this but the girl, on the other hand was the complete opposite. Her light-brown eyes shone with a happiness that complimented not only the delicate pink flowers that adourned her deep caramel locks but also enlightened the bright pink tinting her cheeks.

"About time you confessed, Roddy-kins!" Emma laughed, causing the boy to turn an even darker shade of red - if that was even possible.

"I know right! I was worried that I'd have to be the man and confess to _him!_" the girl agreed with a giggle "So, what brings you here, Emma? Shouldn't you be off with Mr. Awesome?" she smirked, and this time it was Emma's turn to blush.

"No! Why does everyone bug me about him!" she huffed "And for your information, I'm here giving _ a tour of the Academy."

"Oh! So this is the new student!" the brunette exclaimed, looking at you.

"Uh, yeah, I'm _ _. Nice to meet you." You introduced yourself with a nervous smile.

"No need to be so shy! Haha, I'm Elizabeta Hedervary, representative of Hungary and this is my boyfriend, Rodrich Edelstein." the girl said, practically squealing at the word 'boyfriend'.

"Representative of Austria." said Rodrich while trying his best to fix the collar of his school uniform.

"So, _, do you know who you're rooming with yet?" Elizabeta asked.

"Headmaster Rome said I'd be rooming with Emma." you replied while tucking a strand of your soft (h/c) hair behind your ear.

"Poor thing." Rodrich said, shaking his head sympathetically.

"Hey! What do you mean 'poor thing'? Is there something wrong with being my roommate?" Emma demanded, cheeks puffed and her hands placed at her hips.

You couldn't help but laugh along with Elizabeta as the tiny Mexican and the stuffy Austrian began to argue. You took the chance to grab your suitcase, which Emma dropped, and take a seat on top of it.

"Forget what Rodrich said, ok? He was just teasing Emma, we all do since she's one of the younger kids. It's pretty funny. So, what's your class schedule for tomorrow?" Elizabeta asked as she knelt down behind you and started to delicately weave your hair into an intricate braid like a big sister would.

Curiosity plaguing your thoughts, you took out the small slip of paper from the stack and read out each class in order "Um...Looks like I have English, World Studies, Math, P.E., Science and Drama Class."

"Hűvös! [2] We have P.E and Drama together!" she said excitedly before finishing and tying the new thick braid at the back of your head.

"That's great!" You gave her a cheerfull grin, making her squeal 'milyen aranyos!' [3] and pulled you into a tight hug.

"C...ca...can't...breathe!" you managed to gasp out and squirmed in a desperate attempt to free yourself from the strong Hungarian girl.

"Ah! Sajnálom, _! [4]" she apologized, releasing you from the tight embrace.

"Sheesh, Liza, don't kill the poor girl." Emma chuckled, finally done arguing with Rodrich and by the look on her face you could see she was happy with the outcome, considering he was leaned against the piano with a hand covering his face in an exhasperated manner. [lol, facepalm .]

"Haha, I didn't mean to! It's just she looked so cute and I couldn't help myself!" Elizabeta explained, scratching her cheek in embarrassment.

"Dios mio [5], you're starting to sound like Francis! Let's leave now, _, before she makes the full transformation! Good luck with her, Roddy, you'll need it!" Emma shouted overdramatically, that is, until a certain frying pan came into contact with her skull. _Wait, a frying pan? What the heck?_

"Ouch!" she yelped as fell to the floor, the pan landing in her lap "Liza! That hurt!"

"Idiot. Oh and I should warn you that it's already 4 o'clock." Elizabeta huffed and walked over to Rodrich, who was now looking rather pleased.

This made Emma jump to her feet and look at the large circular clock hanging above the doorway of the room and cursed, "Damn it! That means the detetion kids are being released. We gotta go now, _. Bye, Roddy-kins! See ya at the dorms, Liza! Oh and I'll be taking this ok?"

"Wha-...wait! Hey!" You shouted as Emma took hold of your hand, holding the dented frying pan.

"I'll explain at the dorms but for right now, if you care for your virginity, we have to leave now." she urged, giving you just enough time to grab your bag before pulling you out of the Music Room and out the building, into the fresh air.

Wait a minute! Did she say we had to leave if I cared for my virginity? What the heck is going on? What was so bad about the detention kids? What was with that freaking frying pan? Questions ran through your head faster than the speed of light as your tried to keep up with Emalina. You could see a large building coming up, that's when you heard it...a strange type of laughing. For some reason, it sent a small shudder down your spine but what was even stranger was that the laugh seemed to make Emma curse under her breath and speed up.

What the hell?

((First off, I'd like to thank everyone for the support and comments~! It made me happy to know that you all like the story and that it doesn't suck as much as I thought it might. Second, I'm sorry for taking so long to update! I've been getting severe writer's block and didn't know how to continue the story. So hopefully this came out ok! Let me know what you guys think, ok? ^^ Thank you for reading!))~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ You placed your hands on your knees, desperately trying to catch your breath, as Emalina slammed the door behind you. Why the heck you had to race all the way over here was beyond you and, actually, you didn't really care at the moment. All you wanted was to get to your room, unpack and take the chance to fall dead asleep in your bed. The jet lag was starting to affect you a bit, making the world around you slightly more irritating than it already was. Then it didn't help much when Emma announced excitedly, with a overly flamboyant spin and wave of her arms, "Welcome to the Girls' Dorm~!"

How could someone so small be so full of energy? All possibilities of a snarky, sarcastic comment caught in your throat as you lifted your (e/c) irises and took in the sight before you. The place was absolutely amazing~! The first thing to catch your eye was the clashing color effects throughout the room. The floor was a deep wooden mahogany while the walls were an epically electric kind of purple. There was music pumping from a new looking stereo in the corner of the room and there were comfy sofas and bean bags cluttered near the huge tv screen.

"Soooo, what do you think?" Emma asked, pulling you out of your moment of amazement.

"It's so cool!" You told her happily, a large smile on your face.

"Verdad? All the chikas came up with how to decorate it. Well...everyone except Natalia. She just left us to chase Ivan..." she explained, mumbling the last part. "En todos modos! Follow me and I'll show you our room!" she said happily, helping you to your feet and dragging you upstairs before you could protest.

You listened, well actually...you PRETENDED to listen as Emma went into full speech mode about the dorms and how fun it was around here. You just focused on keeping hold on your suitcase and not getting lost or seperated from her. Your eyes glanced over each door as you passed by, you were impressed with how each one was decorated. Some had photos of the dormmates and their friends while others had symbols, colors, posters and even flags decorating them. You smiled as Emalina led you into a room filled with many shades and colors. Half of the room was obviously Emma's due to the many posters of various Hispanic and Latin singers, the bed that was covered in a blanket version of the Mexican flag and well, it just screamed Emma...literally...there was a big colorful sign that said 'Emalina' above the bed.

"That side is yours!" Emma announced, pointing to the other half of the room, "You can decorate it however you want! They even sent this over!" she said, handing you a large blanket.

"Wow...It's my flag..." you said in awe as you unfolded the smooth blanket of your country's flag.

You turned to the door when the sound of a soft knock reached your ears, "Hello? Emma? You here?" a tiny voice asked.

"Ah! Si! Entra mija!" Emma grinned, sitting crossed legged on her bed.

You watched as two people walked into the room. One was an adorable little girl. She had clear, almost teal eyes and cropped blonde locks that reached just past her chin. She kind of reminded you of a doll, with her gentle frame and the pretty violet bow tied into her hair.

"Big bruder and I came to make sure you were ok." she said, gesturing to the boy behind her.

He looked a bit like her, except for the fact that he had a bit of an almost pissed off/untrusting look on his face. He had the same messy cropped blonde hair that just met his chin and his eyes were a deep grassy sort of green. Woah, wait a frickin' minute there! Was that a gun stiking out of his pocket? Was he the one shooting earlier? And wait one more frickin' minute! Why the heck was there a guy in the girls' dorms anyways?

"That's sweet of you!" Emma said with a goofy smile. Was this a usual thing? "By the way, thanks for saving us from those idiots, Vash! I was afraid I'd have to use Liza's pan or even go as far as using MY gun!" she thanked, attacking the poor boy in a hug.

So he was the shooter...wait...did she just say she had her own gun? The hell? What was with this school?

"Gah! Get off me before I beat you with my peace prize!" he shouted, pushing her off. Beat...? With a...? How the hell did he get a peace prize?

"Oh, hello there! You're the new student, right?" the smaller girl asked, ignoring the Emma and umm Vash?

"Yeah! I'm _, the new representative for (c/n)!" You said, giving her a smile.

"Nice to meet you, _! I'm Lily Zwingli and that's my big bruder, Vash. He represents Switzerland and I'm Liechtenstein!" she said happily, her hands locking behind her innocently. How cute!

"Nice to meet you too, Lily! Umm can I ask you a question? Why is your brother here in the girl dorms?" You asked shyly, trying not sound rude or anything.

Lily just giggled and took a seat on your bed, "Big bruder was scared about me being alone or with another person so he shares a room with me! Headmaster Rome let him as long as he promised to help take care of the girls!" she explained as you sat down next to her.

"Oh, ok. That's cool! But...why would he have to um 'take care' of us?" you asked, getting more confused by the second.

"Because of the perverts in the school." she said simply, as if it was no surprise.

"Perverts? I don't think we'd need absolute protection from them. I mean, sure, they're annoying but to shoot them?" You said, crossing your arms skeptically.

"Wait until you meet my hermano and his amigos..." Emma grumbled, rubbing a bump on the back of her head.

A small sweatdrop rolled off Lily's head as her brother stalked over to sit on the other side of her, looking pretty annoyed. With a sigh, you looked at Emma, who was apparently the queen of getting smacked over the head with stuff, "What do you mean?"

"You'll see what I mean tomorrow, amiga." she sighed, looking at the time, "For now you should get unpacked. Don't put off 'til tomorrow, what you can today and all that jazz, no?"

And with that, you unpacked with the help of Lily, Emma and an unwilling Vash who was guilted into it by Lily. What was waiting for you tomorrow? What was so bad about Emma's brother and his friends? How would classes go? Who would you meet? Why were you asking yourself so many freaking questions?

"..._..."

"..._!..."

"_! GET UP!"

"Gah! I'm up! I'm up!" you shouted, sitting up fast. You quickly rubbed the sleep out of your eyes and looked at Emma, who was standing by your bed with a cheerful smile and a uniform in her hands.

"Buenos dias, Bella Dormienta!" she said happily, making you grumble slightly. You weren't very much of a morning person.

"Morning..." you mumbled, unwillingly tearing the covers off and getting out of the soft...comfy...warm bed... No! Snap out of it, _! Today's the first day! No sleeping in! You mentally slapped yourself and took the uniform out of Emma's eager hands. "Thanks."

"De nada! Now hurry so we can go get some breakfast downstairs! Bella's making her famous waffles!" she said excitedly, making you smile.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up with you in a minute." you said, walking to the bathroom to get ready.

"Gracias amiga! I'll save you some waffles!" she replied, giving you a quick hug from behind and running out the door.

"Those better be some damn good waffles." you chuckled.

After about half an hour of showering, drying, dressing and prepping yourself, you grabbed your bag and went downstairs to the kitchen. You guessed that most of the girls left considering how empty the living room was.

"Hey Emma?" you called as you walked into the kitchen, looking for the hyper girl but found no sign of her. Instead you found a smiling blonde munching happily on some crispy golden waffles.

"You must be _! Emma told me to tell you she forgot she had to go to some early morning tutoring so I'll be taking you to your first class! By the way, I'm Bella, from Belgium! Ironic, I know." she explained as she bounded over to you with a smile and handed you a plate of waffles.

"Oh um thanks!" you said, leaning against the counter and taking a bite out of the tasty looking breakfast, "Wow! These are great!" you complimented, taking another bite.

"Thanks! Now hurry so we won't be late!" she giggled, tying a bright red bow into her hair.

Fast forward anyone? No? Too bad, we're time skipping anyways. =_=

"Thanks for showing me here Bel, if you didn't I would've probably been roaming the school forever." you laughed, unlatching your arm from hers. The whole way here you two were chattering and giggling like no tomorrow. Bella seemed to be the girl who knew everyone and everything that went on in Hetalia Academy. Well that made sense since she was head reporter for the school newspaper. Just in the couple of minutes you spent walking with her you found out that you should stay away from the secret meat loaf surprise at lunch, that there was a dance coming up soon that was being sponsored by the Headmaster himself and that apparently there was a rumor floating around that Ludwig, the rep. from Germany, was a bit of BDSM pervert. Note to self: watch out for him.

"Haha no problem! Hey I got to go, Mr. Germania will be pissed if I'm late to World Studies again. See ya during lunch? Wait, no, I have a club meeting...know what? I'll just see you around school or something. Bye!" she said before scurrying off down the hall, attatching herself to a slightly tan girl with two red ribboned pigtails and...a stuffed swordfish?

You chuckled lightly and rolled your eyes as you stepped into the classroom. Now, how should I describe the class? I know there's a word for it somewhere...loud? Nah, too simple. Insane? Nope. Crazy? You wished it was only that much. Ah! I got it! It was absolutely freaking chaotic. See? I knew there was a way to describe it. Anyways, there were people jumping around, sitting on desks, laughing, talking, shouting, someone yelling something about a hero and wait was that a koala? And a panda? When did the school also become a zoo? This place was getting weirder by the second. Either way, with you getting too caught up in your thoughts, you hardly noticed a certain stubborn bushy-browed blonde walking over to you. That was until he decided to bring you back to Earth by tapping you on the shoulder, making you let out a tiny squeak and jump about twenty thousand feet into the air. Ok, soooo maybe you only jumped about an inch off the ground but, hey, twenty thousand feet sounded a lot cooler. Right?

"Oh, did I frighten you?" Arthur chuckled, taking a step back.

"Pfft! What? Scare me? Ha! Heck no! You just...surprised me, that's all." You denied, crossing your arms nonchalantly.

"Of course I did, love. Of course I did." he said, rolling his eyes at you, "Well it's good to see Emma didn't screw up in getting you to class this morning."

"Actually, Bella brought me here. Emma had morning tutoring she had to get to." You explained, smoothing out your skirt. Could the thing be any shorter? Seriously.

"Figures that she would push off her duties unto someone else. Honestly, that girl-"

"Is the one who helped me get to the dorms when you ditched yesterday? Plus it's not her fault she forgot that she had tutoring. No need to be so hard on her. She's doing her best." you interrupted, defending your friend.

"Ah...um...well...I-I..." he stuttered, an embarrassed blush covering his cheeks lightly. You gave him a victorious smile. Score one for the new girl, nothing for the hot- I mean- uptight British boy.

"Haha! Iggy, dude! You're all red!" an almost obnoxious voice shouted from behind you.

You turned to see a couple of boys standing there. They were almost like twins! Well...except for the fact that one of them was laughing like a buffoon while the other was clutching a cute polar bear and chuckling softly to himself. Then there was the fact that the loud one also had bright cerulean blue eyes, glasses, short blonde hair with a funny looking cowlick sticking up and what looked like a brown bomber's jacket over his uniform. On the other hand, the quiet one had glasses over his soft violet eyes, wavy blonde hair reaching the middle of his neck, and an adorable curly-q falling in front of his face. Oh, did I mention he was holding a frickin' crazy cute polar bear?

"Be quiet, you wanker!" Arthur yelled, the red in his face darkening a bit. He started reminding you a little of a fuzzy tomato.

"Huh? What's a wanker? Dude, if you're going to try and insult a hero, use words I'll understand!" he laughed, patting him on the back before looking at you with an almost childish grin, "Hey there, new girl! Nice job making Iggy turn red! That was freaking hilarous! I thought that only happened when someone said something bad about those nasty muffins he calls scones. A totally uncool name for food if you ask me. By the way, I'm America a.k.a. THE HERO! But you can just call me Alfred, Alfred F. Jones for a matter of fact! What's your name?"

You blinked at his rapid fire talking. Someone's energetic, aren't they? "Ha, well I'm _ _, or (c/n) a.k.a. The most epic chick you'll ever meet!" you laughed, giving him a high five.

"Cool! You'll fit right in here!" he smiled, his arm around an annoyed Arthur.

"You idiot, let go of me!" Arthur shouted, thowing his arm off him.

"Aw, c'mon Iggybrows! I just wanna do some bonding with my big brother!" Alfred cooed, practically tackling Arthur in a tight hug.

"You twit! We haven't been brothers since your bloody Revolutionary War!" Arthur argued, making you laugh as he tried to push away the goofy American.

"Dude, are you still on that? That was like ages ago!" Alfred whined, not letting go.

You chuckled and turned to the boy still standing behind you with a large sweatdrop rolling down his face as he watched the two blondes argue. How many blondes were in this school anyways? Nevermind. Let's just focus on the boy, shall we?

"They always act like this?" You asked, smiling.

The boy looked at you surprised, his eyes wide and his grip tightening slightly on his little bear, "Y-You can s-see me?" he squeaked, quivering slightly.

"Umm no I'm just looking in your general direction but talking to the kid about fifty feet away. Of course I can see you! Why wouldn't I? I mean, dude, you're quiet but you're not a ghost or invisible or anything. Though, I would admit that it'd be pretty damn cool if you were." you joked, crossing your arms and pretending to think.

"S-Sorry, it's just that people don't really notice me all that much. They either forget who I am, can't see me or mistake me for Alfred." he explained softly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Seriously? Dude, that sucks. I don't see why though. Sure you look like Mr. Loud Obnoxious Hero Guy but you don't act like him. And, actually, now that I really look at you, you don't really look all that much like him." you reasoned, giving him a smile.

"Th-thanks! I'm Matthew Williams, by the way. I represent Canada!" he said, giving you a sweet smile, "And this is Kumatamago, I mean, Kumajirou. He's my pet polar bear!" he said, holding up the adorable little bear.

"Who're you?" it asked in a tiny, almost childlike, voice as it looked up at Matthew.

"I'm Canada, your owner." he sighed, making you giggle softly. Sure, you felt sorry for the kid but that was just too cute.

"Yo, _, who're you talking to dude?" Alfred asked, staring at you like you were going crazy, "Don't tell me you have imaginary friends like Iggybrows here."

"Imaginary? What the bloody hell are you talking about you twit?" Arthur demanded while Matthew let out another tired sigh. Yup. Today was going to be a LONG day...

LUNCH TIME'

"Ugh, I'm so sore." You complained as you walked into the cafeteria with a group of guys that called themselves 'Axis Powers'. Cool name but weird guys. First there was Feliciano Vargas, the representative from North Italy. He was, well, let's just say he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. But he was definatly sweet with his bright attitude, excited amber eyes and a strange curl sticking out of his head. Next, there was Ludwig Beilshimidt, the representative from Germany a.k.a. 'the BDSM perv'. Honestly, he really didn't seem like that kind of guy. Sure he seemed serious even a bit intimidating but his baby blue eyes or slicked back, shiny blonde hair didn't exactly scream pervert. Finally, there was Kiku Honda, the rep from Japan. He was the most level-headed and soft-spoken of the three boys. His dark brown hair, cut in an almost bowlish style, along with his deep brown eyes seemed to calm you. Plus the dude knew his anime.

"Don't-a worry bella! You'll feel-a better soon veh~!" said the hyper young Italian, his curl bouncing along happily as he led the three of you into the lunch line.

"Ja, zat vas only a little jog." the large german standing behind you, a stern look on his face.

You looked at him in disbelief, "A little jog? You sure you were in the same class as me, Ludwig? Because I remember being forced to run about 10 laps...or was it 20? Either way, that was no jog." you argued as you piled food onto your tray.

"That's a rittre bit of an exaggeration don't you think, _-san?" asked the calm Japanese boy looking at you curiously.

"You can only say that because you haven't had P.E. yet, Kiku. When you do and are almost dead from running the marathon, don't come crying to me." you replied, following Ludwig and Feliciano.

"Veh? Kiku? You're-a going to die?" Feliciano yelped, dropping his fork and looking at Kiku with a scared expression.

"No. I'm not going to die." Kiku sighed.

"_ is just joking. Isn't zat right, _?" Ludwig tried to assure him while giving you a glance.

"Weeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllll~"

"_." Ludwig said sternly.

"Fine, you win." you sighed and looked over to smile at Feliciano, "I was just just joking, Feli. Kiku's not gonna die, he'll be dead tired but not really, you know, dead. Nothing to worry about." You said, giving his shoulder a pat.

"Really?" he asked, his soft amber eyes glistening with worried tears. He almost reminded you of a little kid or a lost puppy. Good lord, was this kid adorable or what!

"Really." you said softly, wiping his cheek gently with your thumb, making him break out into the most innocent and happy smile you'd ever seen.

"Yay!" he cheered, his good mood returning fully.

You stifled a laugh and got started on eating your lunch. Not even two minutes later, Feliciano was on his feet waving like mad at someone across the room.

"Veh! Ciao! Fratello! Over-a here!


End file.
